


For The Dancing And The Dreaming

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piano-Man John. AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Dancing And The Dreaming

It starts, as it so often does, with an idea. John isn't sure what it is that makes him choose to play the music, his smile soft as he plays it, aware that nobody has ever really tried using a piano before, but then he's always been able to adapt. His eyes are fixed on the woman's eyes, she looks terrified sat on the piano, they are supposed to somehow ace the audition and, suddenly, this music comes simply. 

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart"

She smiles and responds instantly.

"And love me for eternity  
My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need for mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me...."

He smirks and responds.

"But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me..."

She half laughs, continuing.

"I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold"

He smiles, providing the normal line. 

"I only want you near me"

The music picks up and he smirks as they sing together.

"To love and kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows  
And delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail a savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me!"

As the music fades he is aware she has settled back and, when the audition is done, she sighs and flops back onto the piano, her lips inches from his own. He can't help but kiss her.


End file.
